


Beg, Puppy.

by what_a_dork_fish



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Blindfolds, Dom Jaskier | Dandelion, Dom/sub, Geralt is a ho for Jaskier that's a fact, Light BDSM, M/M, Master/Pet, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Spanking, Sub Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:14:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26991991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/what_a_dork_fish/pseuds/what_a_dork_fish
Summary: It has been a week and Geralt is ready for a good dicking. Jaskier obliges with amusement.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 3
Kudos: 147





	Beg, Puppy.

**Author's Note:**

> So uh I'm kinda new to writing BDSM so I apologize in advance for anything that isn't realistic. I kinda just threw all of my kinks into a blender with some spanking and this happened.
> 
> If you would like to correct me or have tips on writing better about this subject, please do feel free to tell me!

“Take off your clothes,” Jaskier growled, eyes gleaming in the deep shadows of nightfall.

Geralt obediently undressed, slowly, because that was how Jaskier liked it. He made sure to turn enough that Jaskier could see his bare ass when he pulled down his trousers.

“Look how pretty you are,” Jaskier purred, prowling closer. Geralt stood naked before him, shivering in excitement. They hadn’t had sex in so long. Geralt was ready for his bard, and had been for a week; doing everything Jaskier ordered, whether that was masturbating while Jaskier watched or only being allowed to touch Jaskier’s hands for the past five days, even when they bathed together.

Jaskier turned Geralt to face the table in their small room and smacked both of the Witcher’s asscheeks. Geralt leaned his hands on the edge of the table and tried not to moan as Jaskier dragged his fingertips over the sensitive areas, lower and lower until he reached Geralt’s crotch, and pressed delicately on the spot just behind Geralt’s balls. He shuddered and gasped for breath, as Jaskier gently pulled his legs apart further and continued either pressing that spot or playing with his balls.

“Mmm, I’m actually rather tired,” Jaskier drawled, bringing his hands back up to cup Geralt’s ass. “Maybe I’ll just tease you.”

“Jaskier, please,” Geralt groaned, pressing back into Jaskier’s hands. “I want it--I want you--”

“What did you call me, puppy?”

Geralt’s heart sped up. The names already? Jaskier must be horny too. “I’m sorry. Master. I’m sorry, I won’t do it again.” His legs were trembling.

“What a good boy,” Jaskier purred, and pressed close, so his hips were tight against Geralt’s. His hands trailed up and around, then splayed over Geralt’s chest. Geralt breathed out shakily and waited for those cunning fingers to find his nipples.

Jaskier didn’t reach for them, though. Instead, he gave a sharp thrust with his hips, and Geralt wobbled, knees ready to fold. “ _ Master _ ,” he moaned.

Jaskier let go and walked away. Geralt twisted to look at him, feeling rather bereft, and almost choked when he saw Jaskier holding the blindfold.

“Alright puppy,” Jaskier murmured, returning and tying the blindfold on to Geralt. Geralt whined in distress, and Jaskier chuckled. “Be a good boy and undress me.”

“Yes, Master,” Geralt said, and started the process of stripping his bard to the skin. Jaskier let him suck on his collarbone, kiss his stomach, and mouth along his hip bone. Geralt was a good boy and did not get greedy. But he couldn’t stop touching, trying to see Jaskier with his hands and lips. The crooks of Jaskier’s elbows smelled so sweet that Geralt spent a long while sniffing and kissing them, until Jaskier said, “My lips are a little higher than that, puppy.”

And oh, fuck, did those lips feel amazing. So soft, so demanding, tasting like honey wine. Geralt’s own lips parted, and Jaskier’s tongue slid between them. Geralt groaned and gave three sucks on the tip, but then their mouths parted and he whined desperately.

“Well, my good little puppy,” Jaskier murmured, his voice deep and sultry. “Where would you like my cock tonight? In your delectable and talented mouth? Or in that lovely, tight hole of yours?”

“I--I don’t know,” Geralt panted, the memory of previous nights rising up and flooding him with urgent lust. Jaskier’s cock felt good everywhere; in his mouth, in his ass, between his pecs or thighs. But--Geralt did want to be penetrated. He wanted to feel Jaskier inside him, and pretend it meant that Jaskier owned him and would keep him safe.

Jaskier hummed, then kissed Geralt’s neck. “Lie down on the bed and spread your legs. I’ll join you in a moment.”

So Geralt did, bringing his knees up and opening them as wide as he could. He remembered to put his hands above his head, one on top of the other. The air was too cold; he wanted his master on top of him, skin rubbing together, wrapped around him and telling him what to do. He squirmed a little, thinking of how amazing Jaskier’s cock felt inside him.

Jaskier was in the room, but he wasn’t approaching the bed. Geralt turned his head in Jaskier’s direction and asked, “When?”

“Are you demanding I take you, puppy?” Jaskier retorted, voice a low growl.

Geralt sucked in a sharp breath and replied, “No, Master.”

“Good. Let me just look at you, my darling.”

So Geralt laid there for what felt like hours, his body straining and his groin aching. He tried to wriggle into a more pleasing position, but Jaskier hummed in displeasure and he stopped. Eventually he had to; he whimpered, “Master.  _ Jaskier _ .”

Jaskier sighed heavily. “It seems you won’t obey without some incentive,” he mused, and walked over. Geralt breathed as deep as he could, the scent of Jaskier and lust and sweat clouding his mind. It was so unfair that he had to wear the blindfold. He wanted to see his master’s body. He wanted to know who he was obeying.

Jaskier flipped him on his stomach, and spanked him with his own belt. Geralt jumped, then moaned and lifted his hips. He had never known he liked this kind of thing before succumbing to Jaskier. But there it was, with every hit he was pushed closer and closer to the edge.

“Master,” he gasped, and the belt was tossed on the floor. And then, and  _ then _ , Jaskier worked Geralt’s hole open, and fucked him smooth but hard. His ass was sensitive enough to register the hollows and ridges of Jaskier’s hips, and Jaskier’s gorgeous cock pushed groans and whimpers out of Geralt easily. This--this was good. Being taken by a man who would never push him away or hurt him was good.

Geralt came with a shout, pleasure searing through him and loosening his clenched muscles. Jaskier did not stop until he came too.

“Oh, my sweet puppy,” Jaskier murmured, stroking Geralt’s spine as they both calmed down. “You’re such a good boy.”

Geralt hummed contentedly.

**Author's Note:**

> All comments are welcome and encouraged <3 <3 <3


End file.
